Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Proposal and Future Imperfect
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: I may end up changing the title of this story before it's over depending on how it progresses. This chapter is heavily Phoenix/Maya shipping, but has a very heightened and intense ending. The M rating is for things that might happen in later chapters. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending in Chapter 1, but I could not come up with anything else. I hope you enjoy!
1. A Deadly Outing

A/N: This is the first Phoenix Wright fanfiction I am writing, so please keep that in mind as you read. Also, I have never played the games, just watched others play. That being said, this story takes place two years after the events in Ace Attorney. Which, if I'm remembering the lore correctly, is the second(?) game in the series. Anyways, without further ado, let's get into this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it and have a great night. I may or may not make a video series out of this based on how many readers I get. Thank you!

Phoenix Wright

A Turnabout Proposal and Future Imperfect

Chapter 1: A Deadly Outing

One day, Phoenix Wright was in the Defendant's Lobby, having just completed a very tough case. It was 5:30PM, and he was rather hungry. As Maya walked out behind him, he turned to her and said, "Wow, that was one tough trial, huh?" He had been once again close to losing the case, but had managed to get a Not Guilty verdict for his client, Ms. Noelle Fair, who had been accused of larceny, grand theft auto and a few other petty charges. It was because of the large number of charges against her that he had been given the case, as he was known to achieve a Not Guilty verdict in even the most hopeless looking cases.

Maya nodded and smiled, "Yeah, but we did it, right? That's all that matters. Oh, you know what we should do? We should go get a burger or something for dinner. I'm half-starved!"

Phoenix nodded, "A burger sounds good...I guess..." Whether it was the long hours the trial had been, or his exhaustion, he couldn't be sure, but today, Maya's hair looked especially soft and shiny. He also noticed that she had become a bit more...developed on certain areas of her body over the past two years. He had been tempted to ask her out a few times, but never acted on it because of her relation to his mentor, Mia. He felt that he would be shaming the memory of his mentor if he even got close to touching Maya. As if sensing his thoughts, he heard Mia speak in his head, as he had during that one case...what was it again? Oh yes...the case where she had been killed. Mia's voice told him, "I trust you more than I have anyone, Phoenix. Feel free to marry Maya if you would like. It would make her the happiest she has been in years." The spiky-haired defense attorney nodded his head and looked at Maya, taking this chance to ask her out since it was only the two of them in the lobby for the moment. He continued, "Actually, Maya, how would you feel about doing something...a little more formal and intimate, just the two of us?" He was glad hes finally asked the question, as he had been holding back asking it due to his worry for Mia's response, and the possible danger it could hold for Maya. He was a well-known defense attorney, after all, and it had earned him a few enemies. He hardly ever mentioned them to anyone, as he didn't want to cause Maya, Larry, Edgeworth or anyone else to worry. His enemies were sometimes the relatives of the witnesses he had cross-examined, or family members of the victims of the crimes that his clients had been accused of. Either way, he hoped Maya would accept his invitation.

Maya responded, giggling and nodding, "Well, Mr. Phoenix Wright, are you asking me on a date?" She didn't seem nervous or unhappy, quite the contrary, she seemed perfectly comfortable, and slightly excited. Not ever one to beat around the bush, the young man answered her, "Yes, I am. So...what do you say?" After considering Phoenix's offer, the young woman gave a soft giggle and nodded, "Yeah, let's go. Oh, should I wear something nice?"

The thought of the brown-haired woman in anything other than her kimono and purple cardigan made the defense attorney blush a bit, but he nodded and smiled, a little excited as well, "Sure, if you would like. Just don't cake yourself in make-up, okay? You don't need it."

Maya giggled at Phoenix's comment. The young defense attorney had always been straightforward when talking to her and to others. That was one thing she loved about him, his honesty and fairness. She told him, "Aww, Phoenix, you're sweet. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I can see now why my sister enjoyed working with you so much." She walked away and went to the mall, to find a dress that she thought Phoenix would enjoy seeing her in. After searching almost every clothing boutique, she came across a deep purple, longsleeve evening gown with a lowered neckline, sequins on the bodice, see-through sleeves and a skirt that from this distance, looked like it would hit just below the knee.

Phoenix had always told her she needed to dress a little cuter in court, but...surely something like this wasn't what he was talking about! In any case, it would work for their special dinner tonight. She went and tried the dress on and it fit her perfectly. She was stunned by what she saw in the mirror. She could probably get away with wearing the purple cardigan with it, since it was purple. Plus, it would help Phoenix be more comfortable with seeing her like this to have something familiar paired with something new. At least, she hoped so. One of the employees of the store complimented her, "You look beautiful in that, if I do say so, miss. Your boyfriend is one lucky fellow." Maya smiled and giggled, excited about the idea that she had impressed somebody without even trying. She replied, "Thank you, ma'am. He's not my boyfriend...at least,not yet. He's a little shy with his feelings, so he hasn't come right out and said how he feels. I think he's afraid of dishonoring my sister. That and...I think because of the age difference, he's afraid people will talk. Not only that, but he is a well-known defense attorney. He's garnered a lot of different kinds of attention. I think he's afraid he'll put me in danger if we start dating."

An older employee of the store, who had been in the area at the time organizing some of the racks, spoke up and said, "Listen, girly, love knows no boundaries. You can't put an age on love, and if he really loves you, he'll respect your wishes. From the way you're talking, you've wanted to go out with him for a while. Am I right in that?"

Maya thought for a moment. Did she really consider Phoenix like a brother like she had assured herself, or was there something deeper there that she was afraid to touch on? Mulling further on what the woman had asked, she came to the conclusion that she, Maya Fey, was indeed in love with Phoenix Wright. She, like him, had just been afraid to act on her feelings. She answered the woman's question, "Yes, you're right, but...what if something happens?"

The elder woman assured her, "Just tell him your honest-to-goodness feelings, all right? And who cares about the age difference? Love is love, no matter who feels it for whom. That way, if something does happen, he'll take comfort in knowing you feel the same love in your heart that he does." A little chilled at the thought of Phoenix being hurt, Maya gulped, but nodded, "Okay, I'll tell him how I feel. I just hope this date doesn't end in disaster." She went back into the dressing rooms and changed back into her kimono, as she wasn't comfortable with the thought of wearing something new right out of the store.

Once she was home, she put on some rose-colored lip gloss, silver nail polish and a light touch of pinkish blush to give her cheeks a fair pop of color. She then tried to get in contact with Mia, to let her know that she had accepted Phoenix's invitation to dinner, "Mia...are you there?"

Mia's spirit answered almost immediately, but she seemed at peace, and very happy, "What's up, sis?" Maya told her, "I accepted a dinner invitation from Phoenix...is that all right? He was your student after all..."

Mia giggled and nodded, "Sure, that's all right. I care about both of you and I think you could be very good for each other." She then added, as an afterthought, "But be warned...he is a defense attorney. Every date you're going on with him puts you at risk. Are you prepared for that?"

Maya nodded her head, trying to live up to the family reputation for being tough. She was a little scared, she couldn't lie about that...but if she never acted on the love she felt for Phoenix, she might explode. She just hoped that he was ready to act on his love for her as well.

Phoenix was waiting outside the Wright & Co. Law Offices, as he had made a brief stop in here to check on Charley, the plant that Maya had charged herself with taking care of since her sister's death. He muttered, "I just hope I can show the same care for Maya's heart."

Mia spoke to him again, a slight breeze blowing through to show her presence, "Oh, come now, Phoenix, I know you. You'll harm yourself before you hurt my sister. You have a very caring nature, even if you don't always get to show it and you've come through some pretty tough cases with my sister. I think you'll be fine." She went silent again and not long after, Phoenix decided he wanted to get Maya some flowers, to make this date seem more official. He just hoped everything went smoothly. He was wearing different tie, pants and shirt, but the same jacket he wore to court. Also something familiar with something brand new.

The flower vendor down the street from the office, considering it very unusual to see Phoenix here, asked him, "Good morning, Nick. What brings you by?"

Phoenix looked at the girl and told her, "Well, I came to get some flowers for Maya. We're uhh...we're going on a date."

The girl giggled and nodded, "Good luck with that. Maya's a lucky girl. You look really handsome in that get-up." After purchasing the flowers, the defense attorney walked back down to the offices, and spotted Maya waiting in the same spot he had been standing about 10 minutes ago. Or had it been 20? Either way, he was happy to see her.

Maya heard footsteps and turned around, then smiled upon seeing Phoenix, "Hiya, Nick!" She then noticed the flowers and gasped, her eyes going wide in surprise, "Wow...are those for me?" She knew Phoenix was very sweet and caring, but had never realized just how far down his consideration went.

Answering her immediately and with a slight redness to his cheeks, Phoenix nodded, "Yeah, I hope you like them."

Maya nodded her head and ran over to him, taking the flowers and giving him a slight peck on the cheek. For now, she would settle for that. Perhaps a little later on, they could try kissing on the mouth, but at the moment, she was happy just to have her lips in contact with his face in any fashion, "Yeah, I love them. They're beautiful! So, where are we going?"

Phoenix thought a moment, then suggested to her, "How about the new Italian restaurant that just opened downtown?" He had only been there once, with his client, Noelle, but he had really enjoyed the coffee and the bread, if nothing else. Granted, it had only been lunch, but he knew a little about the restaurant, and that was something.

Maya smiled and nodded, "Sure." The two of them walked to the restaurant hand-in-hand. Once they reached the restaurant and went inside, a hostess seated them and handed them menus to look over. Once Phoenix had decided what he wanted to eat, he lay down his menu and looked at Maya, who was still deciding. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was thinking. It created an aura of mystery around the young woman. She decided what she wanted and lay her menu, then her eyes locked with Phoenix's and she smiled, "Phoenix...how long were you staring at me?" Blushing a little bit, the young defense attorney considered a moment how to answer. He didn't want to seem too forward, or to not care about her, but then again, the fact that he had let her kiss him had to mean something, right? He answered her, "Just a minute or two...why?" He tried to sound as cool and casual as possible, but then again, there was nothing casual about all this, right? They were finally being open to each other's feelings, and that meant every bit of feeling, even the awkward ones.

Maya giggled nervously and told him, "No reason. I was just asking." She walked to the other side of the booth they were sitting in, just trying to be a little closer. Phoenix noticed this and cleared his throat, but said nothing. Maya spoke again and told him, "You look awesome, by the way. Who knew that famous blue jacket of yours would go so well with a vest?" She was complimenting his choice of clothes...that was something, he guessed. Maybe an icebreaker to start up conversation, or something. So, he told her, "You look great too, Maya. But you probably don't need to keep that cardigan on. It's a little warm in here. " Either that, or he was just feeling a little warm because of how close Maya was sitting to him.

Maya giggled, "Aww, is someone a little flustered? It's okay, Nick, really. You can relax." She kissed his cheek. Despite how special this day was to the two of them, there was still the underlying nervous feeling, at least on Phoenix's end. He was enjoying himself, but part of him couldn't help but feel he was dooming the young woman. Whatever happened tonight, though...he was ready for. After the two of them had placed their order with the waitress, a stranger wearing a ski mask walked up to their table, having been watching from the back of the room.

Phoenix noticed him immediately and tensed up, seeing the murderous intent toward Maya in his eyes. He told the stranger, "I can't tell who you are with that mask on, but if you think I'm going to just sit by and let you harm Maya, you're dead wrong." He stood up out of the booth, protecting his newly-found love. The stranger told him, "Heh...you're the one whose gonna be dead if you don't move, jackass." Phoenix shook his head, in the same manner he did in court. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Maya, not as long as he was living and breathing. The stranger then said, "Well then, Mr. Wright...you've just signed your own death sentence." He took a pistol, equipped with a silencer, out and shot Phoenix twice, once on the left shoulder and once on the leg. He then left the restaurant.

Phoenix fell to the ground, bleeding from his gunshot wounds. Maya screamed at noticing the blood and knelt by her new boyfriend, her eyes full of tears, "Nick! Nick, hang in there! Someone call 911! He's been shot!"

Miles Edgeworth, who happened to be in the restaurant at the same time, but eating by himself, walked over to the two of them and also knelt by the young defense attorney, helping Maya keep him conscious long enough for help to arrive. He asked the man, "Well, Wright...looks like you've gotten yourself into another mess, huh?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes, not at all amused by his adversary's dry humor about the situation. Then again, Edgeworth was always a little messed up in the head. Well...okay, maybe not always, but he had been ever since the DL-6 incident that had claimed his father's life. Before that, he was a happy, carefree person. He then told Edgeworth, "I guess. But at least...I got to show you up beforehand." He could feel himself slipping and tried to sit up. He wanted to kiss Maya, at least once, before going to the hospital or anything like that. Edgeworth smirked, then told him gently, "Wright, you'd best stay still. If any of the bullets are still inside of your body, moving around will only make things worse."

Maya nodded and told Phoenix, in a shaky voice,"H-He's r-right, Nick. P-P-Please, don't move." He could tell she was holding back an outright sob and added, "Maya...if you need to cry, go ahead. I won't think any less of you, that's a promise." He glared at Edgeworth, as if daring him to say something.


	2. Interruptions and Recovery

A/N: Okay, so I changed my mind. This takes place a little before SoJ, due to the presence of Trucy. Also, either next chapter or the chapter after that, there will be a sex scene. However, it will NOT be included in the video for it because I want the series (if it becomes one) to stay family friendly for YouTube.

Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Proposal and Future Imperfect

Chapter 2: Interruptions and Recovery

About fifteen minutes or half an hour later, an ambulance arrived on the scene at the small Italian restaurant, there to take Phoenix to the hospital for treatment of his gunshot wounds. He had been lucky, the bullets had missed his vital organs...but not so lucky because he had lost a large volume of blood and was starting to drift off into unconsciousness, looking rather pale. Maya gently shook him, "Nick, please! Stay with me!"

Edgeworth, not wishing to see everything he and Maya had been doing for him go down the drain, told him, "Come on, Wright. Not too much longer. The ambulance is here." He carefully took Phoenix into his arms, carried the injured defense attorney over to the stretcher and placed him on it. He then told the paramedics, "The young woman, Maya, and I will be riding with him. The two of them are close and I just want to make sure that she's okay." After a moment, the paramedic nodded and agreed to let the two of them ride with Phoenix, but told them to stay out of the way as best they could. After the three of them were in the ambulance, the paramedics ran a small metal detector over Phoenix's body, to ensure that there were no bullets left in his body. Unfortunately, there was still a bullet in his body, more precisely, his left thigh. Removing it would require surgery, something the already-injured defense attorney might not have the strength to go through if he didn't receive a blood transfusion at the hospital.

Maya spoke up and asked the paramedics, "He is going to be okay...right?"  
One of the paramedics answered her, "We can treat his injuries, but...he's lost a lot of blood. It may take a while for him to get his strength back. He'll probably need a blood transfusion, as well a small surgery on his left leg to remove the bullet lodged in his thigh. But yes, he will recover, given time." He never beat around the bush when it came to someone's health. It was what he had been trained to do. However, he received a slight glare from Edgeworth for his bluntness. Maya nodded and told him, "Thank you." As they neared the halfway point, there was the sound of a car horn, one that Miles Edgeworth recognized almost immediately. It was Detective Gumshoe's car! Why was he driving alongside the ambulance? Were he and Maya still in danger?

Dick Gumshoe spoke up, yelling from within the car, "Nick, are ya in there, man?!" His sudden outburst startled Phoenix and brought him out of his semi-conscious state and into full consciousness. However, the sharp pains in his injured shoulder and leg, from his wounds, returned and he bit back a scream of pain. He then looked up toward the paramedic that was driving, breathing hard, and told him, "Please tell Gumshoe I'm in here…" The driving paramedic slowed down a bit to let the Detective catch up, then told him once he was alongside the driver cab of the ambulance, "Mr. Phoenix Wright is indeed in here. He's suffered some serious injuries and still has a bullet inside his body. We're taking him to the hospital."

Detective Gumshoe responded, "Yeah, I know. I'm escorting you guys there so I can collect the bullet once ya get it out of 'im." Maya looked at Edgeworth confused, at least for a moment, but then it occurred to her that the second bullet that was still inside Phoenix could be used as evidence in an attempted murder trial. She then spoke up and told Miles, "But Miles...we don't even have a suspect yet! What's worse is that Phoenix….wasn't even the original...target…" She broke down crying again, feeling as if the events of the evening were entirely her fault. Not comfortable with seeing her cry, Edgeworth sighed and put his arms around Maya to try and make her feel a little better. After a moment, the young woman calmed down and told Edgeworth quietly, "Thank you." Edgeworth nodded his head to indicate he had heard what she said, but gave no response. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the prosecutor spoke again and asked, "You said you were the target, Maya...did you happen to recognize the voice of the attacker or get a good look at him?" Maya shook her head, and noticed that Phoenix was starting to drift off into unconsciousness again, "Nick! Please, just hang on…"

Upon reaching the hospital, the paramedics rushed Phoenix inside, to the emergency room. Maya moved to follow them, but one of the nurses from the hospital held her back and said she needed to stay out of the way, but could wait in the lobby for news on him. Maya sighed, but nodded in understanding. She didn't want to keep Phoenix from getting the help he so desperately needed. She took a seat in the lobby and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Detective Gumshoe walked in and spoke to her, asking, "So, any word on Nick yet?"

Maya shook her head in response, "No, nothing. But I'm sure they're doing everything they can in there to help him." Not long after she said this, a nurse came out of the operating room and told her, "Ms. Maya Fey?" She seemed to have an update on Phoenix's condition, a golden nugget of information for his lover. Maya looked over at the nurse and nodded, "Yeah, that's me. How's Nick doing?" Though she had feared the worst, she hoped that they had gotten through the worst part of it and that Phoenix would be all right.

The nurse responded, "He's still very weak, but we did have enough blood on hand to give him a transfusion, so we could get the bullet out of his leg without killing him. Detective Gumshoe, correct? Here is the bullet if you wanna take it on down to the precinct. We've stitched both wounds up now and closed up the incision site where we had to cut into his leg to get to the bullet. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him, but if he's anything like his reputation claims, he'll bounce back from this." Miles Edgeworth, who had been eavesdropping silently, finally spoke up and told the nurse, "Yes, Wright will pull through. He has this annoying habit of surprising everyone." Detective Gumshoe nodded his head in agreement. They weren't going to give up on Phoenix. Not now, not ever. As they said this, the doctor emerged from the operating room and ordered the nurse close to Edgeworth to get Phoenix a room so that he could rest.

The nurse followed the doctor's instructions and placed Phoenix in a room on the main floor, much to the chagrin of Edgeworth and Gumshoe. It placed him within easy access of his assailant, giving him the perfect opportunity to finish what he started. The doctor assured them, "We have our own security force, gentlemen. Your friend Phoenix will be safe within these walls." Detective Gumshoe told him, "Security force...so what? If this guy comes back, he's not gonna let a bunch of dumb security guards stand in his way. Can we at least supplement your security with a few officers? Please?"

The doctor sighed and nodded, "If you think it's necessary, feel free, of course. But bear in mind that they won't take kindly to police presence." Detective Gumshoe ignored what the doctor said and responded, "I don't care what they think. Nick's gotta stay safe!" Miles Edgeworth gave a soft sigh, annoyed by the detective's outburst. He then added, "Detective...do calm yourself." He looked at the doctor and told him, "It matters little what they think. Mr. Wright is going to have officers guarding his room. He's a defense attorney. He will need the extra protection, trust me. He's had several attempts on his life before this." He then looked at Maya, and told her, "And you'll stay with me until this is all over. Do we have a deal?"

Maya sighed, but nodded, "Okay, Edgie...but you have to promise me we'll come see Nick at least two or three times a week, if not more, while he's still in the hospital. I don't want him to think we're breaking up or anything…"

Miles replied, "He knows you love him, Maya. The fact that you were so upset over him getting shot speaks volumes. Anyway, I'll need your help if I'm looking into this matter. After all, you were the killer's original target. Having you anywhere alone right now is a very bad idea." The last thing they needed was another victim, and Phoenix would surely have his hide if anything happened to Maya.

Detective Gumshoe spoke up again and asked Maya, "So uhh...Maya, right? Are you sure you didn't recognize anything about the guy who hurt Nick? Did you hear him say anything?" Right now, Maya was their key witness, as she had been the closest to Phoenix when he got shot. Maya sighed and told him, "No, Gumshoe...I didn't. I saw Nick get shot and fall to the ground bleeding. I didn't hear the gunshot…" Miles nodded, absorbing this information. He then pressed her further, "So, Mr. Wright's assailant used a silencer...it doesn't really narrow down the killer, but it narrows down what the weapon could be. Only certain pistols can be used with silencers."

Dick Gumshoe nodded his head and responded, "Yeah, not anything our department issues, that's for sure. Listen, Edgie, I'm gonna take Maya back to your place. You can meet us there when you're done talking to Wright."

Maya teared up, "But...I wanna see him...please, let me have a few minutes with Phoenix before you question him about what happened and take me home. Please?"

Gumshoe sighed and nodded, "Okay, Maya, but hurry it up. We don't need to stay around here too long." He walked over to the waiting area and sat down.

Maya smiled, "Thank you!" She asked a nurse where Phoenix's room was, then went to it. When she got to the room, Phoenix was just starting to wake up, as the anesthesia was starting to wear off. She ran over and sat next to Phoenix's bed, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it, "Nick?"

Phoenix awoke in the bed and looked over at Maya, a small smile coming onto his face now that he knew she was okay. He muttered weakly, "Hey Maya...how are you?"

Maya told him, "I'm okay. I'm sorry you got hurt…"

Phoenix shook his head slightly, responding, "Maya, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who stepped in and protected you. And...I'd do it again. I love you, and nothing will ever change that fact. Okay? So, any leads…?" He paused, thinking he had recognized the voice of his attacker.

Maya responded, "Unfortunately, no, but Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe are on the case. They'll find the culprit, don't worry." She hated seeing Phoenix so scared. Though he was keeping a strong front, she could see right through it. It terrified him that someone had shot him and he wasn't sure who it was. Then, she noticed a slight twinkle of thought in his eyes and smiled, "Oh...is there something you've figured out, Nick?"

Phoenix replied, "I recognized the voice of my attacker...but I'm not sure where I heard it."

Maya shrugged, "I didn't hear anything he said to you, so I wouldn't know."

After conversing for a few minutes, Phoenix began to get tired and yawned a bit. Though it wasn't that late, he was very tired because of everything he had recently been through. He just hoped they could catch the guy who attempted to kill him. The last thing he needed was for anyone else to be harmed by that guy. Maya told Phoenix, "You get some sleep, Phoenix. You earned it after what you did for me today. I'll just go on home with Edgeworth" She hugged him gently, then let him go. Phoenix nodded and dozed off. He knew she'd be safe with Edgeworth. The guy's house was practically a Fort Knox with all the security he had installed. After Edgeworth and Maya reached his house, they went inside and settled in.

Maya stayed in a guest room down the hall from Edgeworth's bedroom, as an extra precaution in case Phoenix's assailant came back. Both she and Edgeworth hoped that they could figure out who it was before someone else got hurt, but there would be no guarantees. They would just have to take whatever came next, even if it meant that there was an actual killing. Thinking about Trucy, the girl Phoenix had adopted not long ago, Edgeworth asked Maya, "Would you call Mr. Wright's daughter and let her know that her father is in the hospital?"

Maya nodded, "Sure, I'll tell her. It sucks to have to give her this kinda news, but she does deserve to know." She called up Trucy, who was currently at Phoenix's apartment.

Trucy picked up the phone and responded, "Wright Residence, Trucy Wright can I do for you?"

Maya responded, "Hey, Trucy. It's Maya...I've got some bad news." She sounded a little bummed out, but did her best to keep her composure. If she broke down on the phone, Trucy would pick up on her unsettledness and push her.

Trucy replied, "Really? What's up? You sound like you're sad about something."

Maya told her, "Your...your dad's been shot, Trucy. Twice."

Trucy gasped and asked Maya, "How did that happen? Is he okay? Where did he get shot? Is he going to live?"

Maya replied, "We were out on a date and someone tried to shoot me, but he protected me. He'll be okay. He was shot in the shoulder and leg. He'll recover, but he has a long road ahead of him, so he'll need the two of us now more than ever. Okay?"

Trucy answered, "Okay. I'll help him. Thank you for telling me. Dad's always been protective of everyone he cares about Maya, so it's no small wonder he took a bullet for you. I'll be there in the morning to…" She yawned into the phone unintentionally, then continued, "see him. I'm too tired to go anywhere now. Okay?"

Maya told her, "All right. See you soon then, Trucy. Good night!" She hung up the phone and looked at Edgeworth, who looked tired. She told him, "Why don't we both go on to bed, Mr. Edgeworth? I'm tired and so are you. I'll sleep in the guest room you showed me. Thank you again for letting me stay with you while we're investigating."

Miles shook his head, "Think nothing of it. I had the extra space. I figured it needed to be used for something. Anyway, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." With that, both the young prosecutor retired to their rooms for the evening and eventually fell asleep. Hopefully, tomorrow would not only bring a new day, but also some clues as to who would've done this to Phoenix.


	3. Rehab, Edgeworth's Troubles and Contempt

A/N: Okay...so this DOES take place after SoJ. The presence of Maya and Nick having his badge back kinda makes that necessary. Reviewer who corrected me on those points, THANK YOU for your correction. :) I don't mind admitting when I'm wrong and conceding to those who know the lore a little better. ^^ Also, Edgie is rather tall, so I figure he'd need a queen size bed. Then again, I'm rather short by comparison so….maybe he's not as tall as I think? Anyway, here's the new chapter. I also decided that Chapter 4 will have the sex scene, so that Phoenix can have a little more time to recover from his injuries. Without further ado, let's begin the chapter!

Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Proposal and Future Imperfect

Chapter 3: Therapy and Going Home

The next morning, Miles Edgeworth was the first one awake. He sat up in his queen-size bed and looked around the darkened room. It was quiet...perhaps a little too quiet this morning. Shrugging, the prosecutor pushed his cover off and walked over to the single window in his room. He opened the blind and looked outside, as he usually did every morning before going downstairs for breakfast. As he scanned the street below, he saw a strange car parked across the road from his own.

Not only did the fact that it was a car he didn't recognize disturb him, but as he was closing the blind, he noticed someone get out and look up and down the street cautiously. The only reason someone would do that was if they had something planned. Perhaps it was something involving Maya, perhaps not. However, before he could ponder the matter further, Detective Gumshoe's car pulled up in front of his house and he let out a soft sigh.

The Detective did like to help but a lot of times he ended up being more of a hindrance than a help. He noticed the car parked across the street and the person standing on the sidewalk beside it and casually walked over, asking him, "You got a problem, pal?"

The young stranger who had gotten out of the car spoke smoothly and told him, "Oh...no, there's no problem here, Detective Gumshoe. I was just taking in the scenery. Would you walk with me?"

Detective Gumshoe got a bad feeling the moment the person spoke and told him, "Hey, we can stay right here. Not like it matters who hears us talk, right? Who are ya anyway?"

The young stranger told him, "It does matter, and I'm no one of consequence. Just a simple guy trying to make his way in the world. Something your Phoenix Wright wouldn't understand. Quite a lucrative job he has."

Gumshoe glared and folded his arms, "Hey, don't ya be talkin' about Phoenix like that! Sure he makes good money doin' what he does, but he gives a good portion of it away. He's a real bleeding heart, straight-up kinda guy." Thinking he might know something about the assault on Phoenix, he pressed him a bit, asking, "Why ya hate him so much anyway?"

The young stranger answered, "Cause he found someone not guilty that should have been guilty! Duh!"

Gumshoe asked him, "Which case? Phoenix has had a lot of cases over the past few years, so you're gonna have to be more specific than that if ya want my opinion."

The young guy told him, "It doesn't matter! The point is that the law failed me! Now, get out of my way. I have something I wanna do. So unless you want a knife through your stomach, you'd best stay out of my way." He shoved roughly past the detective and made his way to Edgeworth's front door, which he proceeded to kick down. At the loud noise, Maya, who had been sleeping peacefully in the room next to Edgeworth's, walked out into the upstairs corridor.

Miles Edgeworth had heard her leave the room and quickly exited his as well. He couldn't have her be out there alone with what he had just witnessed between Detective Gumshoe and the young man who stood outside. He walked a little past her and stood in front of her, as he heard very loud footsteps starting to come up the stairs. Though he tensed up a bit, he didn't move from where he stood. Nothing was going to happen to Maya on his watch. He tilted his head a bit to speak to Maya behind him and muttered, just loud enough for her to hear, "Go back inside your room, Maya. At the moment, you're safest there until Detective Gumshoe and I can deal with...whoever this is." At this, Maya whimpered, but nodded and did as instructed, despite being worried about Edgeworth getting hurt.

A few moments later, the young man that had pushed his way past Detective Gumshoe climbed the final step and began to walk toward Miles Edgeworth. There was no murderous intent in his eye, but there was michief in them. Smirking, the redhead walked closer. He then raised a fist and punched Edgeworth in the gut, hard. Although the punch hurt and the young prosecutor let out a groan of pain, Miles Edgeworth refused to move from where he stood.

He asked, "What is it you want?"

The guy didn't answer and took a few steps closer to Edgeworth. He took out a knife and walked around behind Edgeworth. He held the knife to the prosecutor's throat and told him, "You come with me...unless you want that girl in there to see more bloodshed."

Although Miles Edgeworth was slightly nervous to go with this stranger, he could not let Maya be harmed.

He started to walk off, but as they began to walk out the front door, Detective Gumshoe came into view and told the young redhead, "You let Mr. Edgeworth go. Now!" The redhead moved the knife from against Edgeworth's throat to his lower back and told the detective who attempted to help, "No. And you'd better let us through...or this man will have to live the life of a cripple."

Edgeworth, not liking the idea of having to rely on others just to have a somewhat normal life, told Detective Gumshoe, "...Detective, it's all right. I'll go with him. As long as you and Maya are safe, that's all that matters."

Detective Gumshoe shook his head, refusing to let Miles Edgeworth follow his own plans. He told him, "Look here, Edgie...I dunno what you think you're doing, but this could be the guy that hurt Phoenix for all we know! What if he kills you anyway?"

Miles Edgeworth shrugged, not sure of how to respond.

A few moments later, Maya emerged from the house as well and said, "Mr. Edgeworth...please, don't go with him! Don't...don't try to be a hero!" Her eyes were full of tears. The fact that Phoenix was already hurt and the thought of Edgeworth possibly losing his life as well didn't sit well with her.

The redhead said, annoyed that Maya had put a halt on what he was doing, and not really paying close attention to what he was saying because he was more worried about keeping Edgeworth still, "Now listen here, girly...I don't know what your deal is, but you were at both the restaurant and now here."

Maya gasped, then smiled, realizing that he had all but admitted to his assault on Phoenix, "They're my friends. Of course I'm gonna be here for them!" She turned her head slightly and nodded to Detective Gumshoe, silently telling him to call for backup. Detective Gumshoe took this cue and ran to his car, picking up the radio and calling in backup. The redhead, seeing he was in somewhat a tight spot, took the knife and slashed Edgeworth's arm, hard so that the cut was deep. He then changed how he was holding the knife and clocked him in the head. Edgeworth fell over, but didn't black out just yet. Though his head was spinning, he wasn't going to be a willing prisoner.

The redhead grabbed Edgeworth by the elbow and began to try and drag him to his car, but Edgeworth tensed up his body, doing his best to resist. Maya seemed to notice this because she ran over and kicked the guy in the face, hard. Perhaps she was more observant than he originally thought. The guy threw the knife at Maya, but before it could hit its intended target, Detective Gumshoe shoved her aside and caught the knife in the back of his right shoulder, wincing, "Ms. Maya...you all right?"

Maya gasped and nodded her head, "I'm all right, but Detective Gumshoe, you're…" She teared up again and trembled, shaken by the fact that two...no, three people had gotten hurt protecting her. Thankfully Detective Gumshoe had sent for help, so hopefully the officers would arrive soon. Only moments later, the sound of police sirens became audible and police cars came into view and surrounded the scene shortly thereafter.

One cop shouted, "Drop the knife! Let Mr. Edgeworth go, or I'll shoot!"

Another, female officer walked over to Detective Gumshoe and Maya, then said into her radio, "I need a bus! Detective Gumshoe's been hurt." She kept pressure on the knife wound, and looked at Maya, "You're pretty brave to not have run away from this. Who are you?"

Maya, still in a bit of shock, replied, "I'm Maya Fey. I work with Mr. Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney who's in the hospital right now."

The female officer nodded, "Right, I remember Detective Gumshoe mentioning you and him a few times. Why is he in the hospital, if you don't mind me asking?"

Maya told her, "He...was shot when out on a date with me. He's probably still resting right now, but they might start physical therapy with him soon. He was shot in the shoulder and the leg."

The female officer nodded her head as she listened and replied, "Well, it's good to hear that he's gonna pull through. Be a shame to lose as promising an opponent as Mr. Wright, really." She looked over at Edgeworth and the scared redhead, then noticed blood on Edgeworth's sleeve, "...Wait, Mr. Edgeworth's been hurt as well?" She admired Edgeworth, despite all the rumors about how he forged evidence and such. Maya nodded her head in response, still shaken by what she had witnessed. As soon as the ambulance arrived, the young man, who hadn't yet dropped the knife, slashed Edgeworth in the back, then yelped as he was shot and fell down, unconscious, but not dead.

The officer who had shot him, put away his gun, then looked to his partner, Maya, and Detective Gumshoe, and explained, "We can't lose as promising a prosecutor as Mr. Edgeworth. That much is clear." He went over to the injured prosecutor and radioed for another ambulance. He then kept pressure on the wound on Edgeworth's arm, as it was the worse of the two injuries. Edgeworth forced himself to sit up and told the officer, "Maybe you can't...but it wasn't necessary to kill him. I would've gotten myself out of the situation, given enough time." The officer sighed and shook his head, "Maybe you could have, but we don't have the luxury of time, Mr. Edgeworth. You have an important case now that the boy's been detained. And we'll need Mr. Wright's testimony as well, if he really is the guy who assaulted him, as he claims."

Maya, a bit confused, asked, "Why would he say he saw me both places if he wasn't the guy who hurt Phoenix?"

Edgeworth explained, "He could be just an accomplice, Maya, meant to throw us off. We need to have direct evidence on him before we can say for certain that he was the guy that tried to kill Phoenix." He looked over as the first ambulance arrived. The officer next to him, helped him up and the two walked over to it. As soon as they reached it, the paramedics inside opened the doors up and rolled out the stretcher. Upon noticing the blood on Edgeworth's back, they rolled him onto his side and took all the measures they could to get that bleeding under control as well, telling the young officer who had gotten the bleeding from his arm under control, "You did a fine job with one wound, but you should've laid him on his side so you could get to the other wound as well. But it matters little. We'll take care of it." Then, they left and went to the hospital with Edgeworth.

Detective Gumshoe was soon placed in an ambulance as well. With so many hurt, Maya was feeling more than a little beside herself and went into Phoenix's room once she arrived at the hospital with the second ambulance. Phoenix, noticing her presence, limped over to her. Though he was looking much better and on his feet again, the limp he had for the moment would probably linger for a while. He asked, "Maya, what's happened? Are you okay?"

Maya explained what had happened and hugged Phoenix tightly, relieved that at least he was getting better.

Phoenix put his arms around her, wincing a bit from how tight she was holding him because of his still-sore shoulder. He told her, "Maya...they'll be all right. Gumshoe and Edgeworth can come through this. I do have some good news."

Maya looked at him curiously, wondering what was happening that was so great.

Phoenix added, "I'm going home on Friday. They said I'd need at least two more weeks before I can go back to work, but...at least I'll only have therapy to go to, and you and I can spend time together this way." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, not ashamed at all to be seen kissing her now.

Maya gasped and smiled, glad to hear that Phoenix was making a nice recovery. She told him, "That's great, Nick! Should I call Trucy or does she know already?"

Phoenix told her, "Trucy already knows. I called her not long after the doctor told me the news. She's actually getting things ready for me at the apartment, and said that while she is busy with school, she'll do her best to have it done then." He was relieved to be going home in a couple days, after therapy, as it meant that he was recovering quicker than expected. Granted, he wasn't one hundred percent yet, but at least it was something. Though, he was concerned for the well-being of his rival, and only real friend in the police department.

A few moments later, the doctor in charge of tending to Edgeworth walked in, as Detective Gumshoe had told her that Phoenix was his friend and Edgeworth as well. She said with a nod, "My name is Dr. Jane Gordon. I'm the doctor in charge of taking care of your friend, Mr. Edgeworth. You should know...he'll be okay, but his road to complete recovery will be even longer than yours, Mr. Wright. His assailant, who claims to be your assailant as well, supposedly...cut very deeply into his back, slicing up some of the muscle tissue. Movement as such, is very painful for Mr. Edgeworth right now, but not impossible. You can see him at your leisure, but at the moment, he's resting."

Phoenix nodded his head and asked the doctor, "I will visit with him later, Dr. Gordon. Thank you for the update." He then asked, "I don't guess you know when my next round of therapy is?"  
Dr. Gordon responded, "I do know, but it's not for another couple of hours. Just take this time to relax and rest. You've been through quite the ordeal, Mr. Wright." She gently pushed him back onto the bed, as he had been sitting up, wanting to rise to his feet.

Maya told him, tearing up out of concern, "Nick...please, calm down. I know you're worried about Larry and Trucy, but pushing yourself too hard won't solve anything. You'll only set yourself back. Just take the time you need to heal." She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I love you, and I don't wanna lose you. I...I was afraid I had back at the restaurant...I don't wanna feel that kinda fear again. I couldn't stand it."

Phoenix, moved by her tears, sighed and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry you got so scared, Maya. But...we can't just sit here and let Larry and Trucy-" He was cut off by a guffawing Detective Gumshoe, who had walked in on crutches.

The brown-haired man told them, "Let them what, Mr. Wright? I already got two officers assigned to both of them, so don't worry about it. No one's gonna go near them. And besides, we caught the guy."

Maya nodded in agreement, "We did. He won't be hurting anyone else, Phoenix. The trial...well, we'll just see how it goes. I hope we can get a conviction."

Phoenix smirked, knowing full well that since Edgeworth had been injured, and a witness to his assault, responded, "Oh, Maya, that won't be a problem, trust me. I don't think either Edgeworth or myself will have a problem testifying as to what happened." He sat up again and turned so his legs were off the bed. He was getting a little antsy from being still for so long. He asked the nurse, who had just brought him his dinner, "Nurse, may I go for a short walk with Maya? I'll make sure to use the walker."

The nurse, who had taken the place of Dr. Gordon, nodded and told him, "Sure, just don't go far."

Phoenix nodded and he, Maya and Detective Gumshoe all walked through the corridors, softly chattering as to what was going to happen to the boy who had attacked him. He would face severe consequences whatever happened. Whether it be 30 days in jail or something more serious, such as the death penalty. No one would show him any mercy, and he would be hard-pressed to find someone to defend him. After all, the boy had shown an utter contempt for the law by attacking both sides of it, as Edgeworth represented the harsh, punitive side of the law and Phoenix, the side that stood up for the rights of the individual.


	4. Chapter 4 Trials and Kurain's Future

A/N: I started this chapter with the trial because I figure the sooner the trial is held, the sooner Phoenix and Maya can get going with things, so they won't be distracted about getting his assailant locked up.

Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Proposal and Future Imperfect

Chapter 4: Trial of Ordeals, Wedding Bells and First Time for Everything

A few days later, the trial for the teenager who had shot Phoenix Wright and physically assaulted Miles Edgeworth began. He shouted at the bailiff, "Let me go! You don't understand! This system is flawed! And anyone who helps the system is too blind to see it, or just doesn't care enough!" Hearing this, Phoenix rose to his feet from his place in the audience and responded with his arms folded, and shouted, "Excuse me! I DO care! What do you think my job is, idiot?! I help criminals, yes...but a lot of times, people don't know their whole story, or...they're just plain misunderstood. If you knew the things I did about your dad, you wouldn't be so quick to call judgment on me for winning his case. Another thing...why did you attack Edgeworth? I should think that you'd be leaving him alone if you were really all about punishing criminals."

The boy broke free of the bailiff momentarily and walked over to the audience. He punched Phoenix in the gut, but then was pulled back by two bailiffs, which caused Phoenix to nearly fall over onto the floor behind the defense portion. However, Miles Edgeworth happened to have been sitting beside him and stood up, grabbing him to keep him from falling over, glaring at the boy for his offense, "I think that answers everything."

The judge shook his head at everything, but then added, "Regardless of his behavior here, we still need to look at everything in the case, Miles. Now then, shall we hear testimony from our first witness?" He looked at Phoenix, who had resumed his seat and was now breathing hard from the hit.

Edgeworth asked him quietly, "Considering your wounds and what just happened, are you all right to go up and testify?" Phoenix nodded his head steadily and picked up the cane the hospital had given him to use while he was recovering the use of his injured leg. He made his way to the witness stand slowly. As he was making his way over there, Maya, especially worried about him, walked up beside him and took hold of his arm, helping support him until he got onto the seat.

The judge nodded, "Proceed with your testimony, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix gulped, shaking a little as he remembered the night on which he had been shot.

From the audience section, Trucy stood up and said, "Dad, please, don't wimp out! They need to know everything that happened. I know it shook you up, but if you don't give them every last detail, then that stupid kid won't go to prison!"

Hearing the energy, strength and confidence in his adoptive daughter's voice, gave Phoenix the bit of a boost that he needed as well, and he nodded, relating everything that had happened. "Well, that night, Maya and I were going on our first date. And it really was the first one, because...before that, we had both always been afraid to admit things because of how far apart we are in age and...the worry of dishonoring Mia. But she told me that she talked with her about it and she's given us the green light from beyond the grave. Enough about that though. After we got to the restaurant, a hostess seated us and a few minutes later, a waiter came to our table. Shortly after she left, a man wearing a mask walked over to our table and started threatening Maya. Without even thinking, I stepped up and told him to back off. That was when he fired the first shot, aiming right for Maya's chest. I stepped in the way though, and that's how I got shot in the thigh. He aimed for Maya's chest again and that second time, I tackled her out of the booth without even thinking about it, getting hit in the back of my shoulder. After that, everything's kind of a blur. I remember talking to Edgeworth, getting on the ambulance, talking to Detective Gumshoe and then...I don't know. I lost consciousness shortly after that."

The judge nodded, "I see. Well, defense, are you ready to cross-examine the witness?"

The public defender responded, "There's not much to pick apart here, it's all pretty cut and dry, but I'll see what I can do. Hmm...ahh, yes...there is one point. Did you ever see my client's face?"

Phoenix sighed and shook his head, "No. The gunman was hiding his face, but I did recognize his voice from somewhere. I just couldn't remember where I heard it."

The defender said, "So? Voices are able to be replicated. Faces are not. At least, not as easily. So how do you know it was my client if you never saw his face?"

The prosecutor gave his rebuttal and said, "A key witness in this case positively identified him already by saying she saw him at both locations. There's no need for Phoenix to verify."

The judge nodded, confirming the prosecutor's statement, "Yes. Unless you want him to speak and see if Phoenix remembers the voice. Would you like him to do that?"

The defender smirked and nodded, "Yeah, let's do that. And have him shut his eyes and listen as well. If he doesn't recognize it, then you have nothing."

The judge nodded, "Agreed. Mr Wright, close your eyes and listen to the defendant talk."

Phoenix sighed, but nodded and shut his eyes, "All right, I'm ready."

The defendant sighed and responded, "Okay….here goes. Mr. Phoenix Wright, I don't see why you have to waste all our time."

Hearing his voice, Phoenix noticeably tensed as he recognized it and then nodded as he opened his eyes again, "It's him. No doubt in my mind."

After Miles Edgeworth and a young couple that had eaten in the diner where the incident occurred testified, the judge dismissed the jury to go and deliberate now that they had more concrete evidence against the teen. When they returned, they gave a guilty verdict and the judge concurred.

The teen was given a sentence of 10 years in prison, with the first two in solitary confinement so that he wouldn't be a threat and could finish his last two years of schooling with a state-sponsored tutor. A guard was also assigned to make sure that he wouldn't assault the teacher.

As they exited the courtroom, Trucy jumped for joy and hugged Phoenix, "I knew you could do it, Dad! That kid looked so broken...but prison might be therapeutic for him. Who knows what kind of life he had as an unknown child of an actor, with a mother too ashamed to come forward about her indiscretions? I'd say you've saved more lives this way than you have with any other case you got involved in. "

Phoenix shrugged and responded, "I guess." He then stifled a gasp as Maya locked lips with him not two seconds after they had left the courtroom. After the kiss was broken,he blushed and chuckled like a nervous straight-A schoolgirl after the hottest jock on the high school football team had kissed her. He asked, "What was that for, Maya?"

Maya responded, "For saving that boy's life, what else?" She then stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "I'd like to show you my gratitude in another way, if you'll let me."

Phoenix gulped and muttered back, "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Maya nodded, "You and Edgeworth are the only men I trust enough to help me continue the Fey family line. So yes, that is exactly what I mean."

Phoenix asked her quietly, "Where would you like to do this?"

Maya responded, "I would like to do it back in Kurain, where I grew up. I will explain to my aunt that you and Edgeworth are the only men I think strongly enough of to help me pass along the Kurain channeling technique...though, I have a feeling that you will only give me a male Fey heir, and typically in the Fey family, the men do not inherit the ability to channel spirits...they can read minds, sense ghosts and read someone's aura, but the ability never extends beyond that. This is why I want Miles' help too. True, my feelings for him have never extended as far as they do for you, of course, but he understands this and so, it is a simple business transaction for both of us. He would get a child that could help him generously in future cases, and I would raise the child simply as any other Fey child would be raised. You would raise our child...in the city, away from all this. Though he would have a degree of emotional and supernatural awareness, he would not be treated well, and I don't want any child subjected to that kind of life."

Phoenix nodded, "I would be fine with that, so long as you balance your time with all of us equally. I don't wanna take priority over the next generation of channelers." He respected the Kurain traditions, though he was far from understanding them. He then asked, though he wasn't sure if it was an out of place question or not, "By the way, why is the channeling ability only present in women?"

Maya answered him, "It's because biologically, women can give birth and men cannot, plain and simple."

Phoenix responded, "All right, makes sense. Should I meet you over at Kurain then?"

Maya nodded, "Yes, I will see you there around 9. Mr. Edgeworth is meeting me 11 for our meeting as well, so we will need to move quickly with...you know. Oh, and I want to give birth in a hospital, then have Edgeworth's child taken to Kurain the day after its born."

Phoenix let out a soft chuckle, but nodded in understanding, then hugged Maya, very appreciative of her for being his first, "Yeah, I know. And thank you, Maya! I know that tonight will be amazing, for both of us!"

Maya smiled and nodded, "Yeah, later, Nick!" She kissed him back and leaned into him some, wanting to savor the moment forever.

Phoenix let out a soft grunt as he wrapped an arm securely around her waist and stabilized both of them with his right leg. They then started making out.

Trucy cleared her throat after a few moments and said, "Okay, Mom, Dad...you can stop now. Seriously, you're gonna make me nauseous if you keep this up. And in a public place, no less!"

Phoenix blushed and reluctantly sighed and stopped making out with Maya, telling Trucy, "Don't tell me you're jealous of us, Trucy. You and Apollo are all over each other half the time."

Trucy responded, sighing and shaking her head, "Seriously, Dad? All we do is talk to each other. It's not the same. Besides, you know it's more like talking to a big brother with him than anything. He understands being lonely."

Phoenix nodded, "I know, Trucy, chill! I was joking."

Trucy giggled and shook her head, "Lamest joke in the book, Dad, but nice try. Anyway, I'm meeting Apollo for dinner in an hour, so...I'll see you tomorrow, Maya?"

Phoenix responded, "Or sometime next week, if things go according to her plan. Though she wants to conceive her children in Kurain, she wants to give birth in a hospital, going between the city and Kurain during her pregnancy. A few weeks at each place to give her children exposure to both environments."

Miles Edgeworth nodded his head, "It makes sense with the postnatal plan as well. That way, if the children ever want to visit with each other or see Phoenix or myself, it is not a problem."

Maya smiled and nodded, "Exactly, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm glad you made sense of it that quickly." She kissed him on the forehead, "That's one thing I always admired about you. Your quiet intelligence and quick wits. It's something I want out of my children, which is why I asked both of you to help me conceive. Thank you again."

Miles nodded, "It's no problem, Maya. And if the child resulting out of you two getting together ever comes to stay at my home, you needn't worry about his or her security. You know as well as I do that it's practically a Fort Knox. Eveything is secured."

Phoenix responded, "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Miles. Are you going home now, or...?"

Miles sighed and shook his head, "No, I'm actually heading to the airport. Franziska's in town. She came because she heard about the assault on me and is still concerned about my safety despite my assurances that it was a once-off thing. She's going to head back to Germany after this, as she has a beau back there waiting on her. She hasn't told me anything about him, but she did sound happy, which is a welcome change from how she was. She is also pregnant by him, though how far along, I don't know. But it's probably also why she's heading right back. Doesn't want to have the child stateside, for whatever reason. Oh...and I...hmm."

Trucy folded her arms and walked over to Miles, poking his chest slightly, "What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Miles responded, "I have someone new as well, not that it's anyone's business."

Phoenix smiled and nodded, "I'm happy for you, Edgeworth. What's her name?"

Miles answered, "She's a very nice, very successful Japanese defense lawyer named Sakura Quasashi. I might take her to the precinct sometime to meet Detective Gumshoe, so...if you all wish to meet her, you should meet me there as well. Later." He left the courthouse.

Everyone else left as well, going about their lives.

Around 9, Phoenix showed up at Kurain Village, as asked by Maya.

Maya smiled, ran over to Phoenix and kissed him passionately as he walked through the front gate. She was apparently ready for anything.

Phoenix chuckled and muttered to her, "Good to see you too, Maya. Please wait until we're alone, okay? I know we've both been kind of anxious for this to happen, but let's not start until we're alone." He kissed her cheek, then led her to the door of the channeling chamber, "Here, or...?"

Maya shook her head, "No. To do such a thing in the channeling chamber would make it lose its value to spirits. We must do things in my room."

Phoenix nodded his head, "All right. Then take me to your room."

Maya took Phoenix to her room, and once they were there, she shut the wooden doors and made sure to somewhat soundproof the room by placing mats over the windows and walls, as well as put a stopper on the door so it couldn't be opened. She smiled and nodded, "Now there will be no interruptions." She walked over to Phoenix and started making out with him very passionately.

Phoenix did so with equal passion, then started to gently moan and deepen his kisses with her, his hands roaming over every inch of her petite body. He then gently placed a hand inside her robes and rubbed her breasts, eliciting a soft gasp from Maya.

Maya then smiled and trembled, nodding, "You are the right man, Phoenix. Though you were quick to touch me there, for some reason, it doesn't scare me. Do what you would like." She gently shrugged off the top of her robes, not shy to let him see everything she had.

With now free access to all of her upper body, Phoenix began to place gentle kisses on her soft skin, eliciting soft shivers and giggles from the young woman, especially when he got to her erogenous zones. He then took off his own shirt, showing his lean upper body as well, so that it would be fair.

Maya gently massaged Phoenix's shoulders, as he still had some tension left in him from the long day in court. She also massaged his neck, as she heard rumors from her mother and aunt that sex experiences with Fey women were usually especially draining on the men involved, but she hoped that Phoenix and Miles were an exception to this rule and would be all right. She then asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Phoenix? There's still time if you want to go."

Phoenix sighed and shook his head, "No, Maya. I've wanted this for a long time, so I'm not turning back. We should get started now. It's already 9:10." He then took everything except his underwear off, so that they could progress things and make it seem more meaningful, despite the fact that it would only be an hour and 50 minute experience.

Maya gasped and nodded, "Right. Sorry for stalling. I'm just really nervous because it's my first time." She removed the rest of her clothing as well, bending down and kissing Phoenix's nipples as she did so.

Phoenix shivered and began to get aroused, his boner making a tent out of the groin part of the briefs he was wearing.

Maya noticed his reaction and smiled, slowly sliding his underwear off. She told him gently, sitting seductively on the bed and putting an elbow on her knee, telling him, "Is that on objection you're raising or are you just happy to see me like this?"

Phoenix muttered back, "It's everything I've wanted and more, Maya, so I'd say the second one." He walked over to her, tackled her to the floor and made out with her lavishly, then suckled on her neck some, hoping to get her very wet before entering her. He knew his manhood was pretty large and wanted to keep from harming her too much. Though he wanted this to be enjoyable and memorable for both of them, the last thing he wanted to do was to leave her too sore to finish her appointments for the evening.

Maya gasped and moaned as Phoenix then began to finger her, sliding her tongue into his mouth and continuing to make out with him as he did so. She then told him, "I think I'm ready, Phoenix. Please...don't make me beg for it."

Phoenix chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah, you are pretty wet now. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm ready for it too." He then thrusted hard into her, yelling in euphoria as he penetrated her.

Maya sceamed in pain as he penetrated her the first time, then a moment later moaned in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his large member inside her. After a moment to get to used to this feeling, she began to move in rhythm with Phoenix's movements once she figured out the rhythm to his thrusts. She muttered, "Harder and faster...Phoenix...please..."

Phoenix smiled and nodded, "Happy to oblige, my love." He kissed her on the cheek, then thrusted harder and faster, moaning with each penetration. It felt so RIGHT to be doing this with her.

Maya moaned and ground her hips in time with Phoenix's thrusts, helping him go in deeper and hit her sweet spot. She let out a very loud moan when he finally hit it and flipped him onto his back, wanting to ride him.

Phoenix chuckled and nodded, "By all means, take charge, sweetie." He kissed her cheek and thrusted upwards, penetrating her again and eliciting a soft moan.

Maya giggled, "Ohh, you have no idea, Phoenix Wright." She began to ride him hard, then gasped as she approached orgasm, "I'm close!"

Phoenix moaned as they continued and nodded, "I'm almost there. Just a little more, Maya."

Maya ground her hips harder and faster, then screamed as she orgasmed, panting, "Phoenix, I..."

Phoenix told her, "I'm not quite there, Maya. Just a little more...please..."

Maya sighed, but nodded, "All right, once more, with feeling." She rode him one more time and he yelled her name and came inside her, as she had been trying to get pregnant.

After they were done, Maya rolled off Phoenix and lay beside him, breathing hard, but smiling, "You were amazing, Phoenix."

Phoenix blushed and smiled, nodding, "Glad you thought so. It was my first time too. I was just taking your reactions as clues that I was doing it right and kept going. This was an amazing night, Maya. Truly." He then yawned and dozed off.

Maya smiled and nodded, placing an arm around his sleeping form. Though she'd only have 30 minutes, she could take the time to cuddle with Phoenix for a few minutes before having him sent to his own room to sleep off their rendezvous while she prepared for her time with Edgeworth, "Amazing for you...exhausting for me." She muttered, holding him delicately for about 15 minutes before asking one of the medicine women present to take Phoenix to a different bedroom. She then put on a robe, as she wanted to be in as proper attire as she could before she and Edgeworth messed around. Though she would still smell of sex, she didn't care.

Miles Edgeworth knew that Maya loved Phoenix. However, despite this, she had agreed to have one child with him, as he had wanted to prove to the woman he was dating that he could be a good father as well. Why he wanted to prove this, she didn't know, but she guessed that the woman Edgeworth was dating might have a son of her own from a previous marriage. Whatever his reason was, she was grateful for it, as it let her see a side of the "grumpy" prosecutor that she rarely got to see.


End file.
